


Acts of Kindness

by EchoingInfinite



Category: Shin Sangokumusou | Dynasty Warriors
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-18
Updated: 2019-08-18
Packaged: 2020-09-07 02:41:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20302117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EchoingInfinite/pseuds/EchoingInfinite
Summary: She remembered him from the time spent under Dong Zhuo. He had been kind to her. She wanted to repay the favour. Jia Xu/Cai Wenji friendship.First uploaded to FF.net on 26th January 2012





	Acts of Kindness

The silence was almost deafening; the only sound was the sound of the bottom of her shoes connecting with the marble floor underneath. Cai Wenji did not mind it when there was quiet times such as this. It gave her time to think, and reflect. Allowed her a chance to think over new poetry. Hugging the blanket in her arms to her chest upon feeling a cold breeze from the windows, she shivered slightly.

She was tired, and looked forward to sleep tonight. Maybe with sleep and more rest, she would be able to find inspiration for her poetry. Inspiration did not come often for her. War was all to be found among the land, and it only brought sadness. Oh, how she longed for the days when peace could be seen.

She was no more than a few feet past the strategy room when she heard a soft snoring. She stopped, turning her head to look back at the room, wondering if she had heard correctly. She waited a moment, and then, there was another snore. Not usually the type to stick her nose into the affairs of others, she hesitated for a brief moment before walking toward the strategy room. She hesitated again before stepping into the room, eyes locked on the figure sleeping soundly with their head on the table.

Quietly tip-toeing, she got a good look at the sleeping man. The purple clothes, the long black hair, and the purple turban which lay discarded on the table top confirmed her suspicions; Jia Xu, one of Cao Cao's strategists. Slightly taken aback by seeing the man in such a vulnerable position, she stopped at his side. He shown no signs of waking.

Cai Wenji remembered him. That handsome face, those dark but alluring eyes and that secretive smile. She had come across him once while held captive under Dong Zhuo. When some of Dong Zhuo's soldiers gave her trouble because of her harp playing, he had been there to tell them to stop. He was cunning, sneaky and condescending in his method and speech, but they left her alone. For that, she was grateful. He had left her before she had a chance say thank you, but he did leave her with one statement, "You are of talent."

Cai Wenji did appreciate him speaking on her behalf. She could not have said something herself, in fear that Dong Zhuo would commit some unspeakable atrocity towards her. She smiled softy upon hearing Jia Xu snore again. She looked at the table; there were scrolls of parchment and ink pots lying all over the table. He must have overworked himself. His turban might have fallen off when he laid his head upon the table.

Looking down at the blanket she held in her arms, she nodded to herself. Quietly, she walked behind the chair of the slumbering man, and held the ends of the blanket in her hands. Moving forward, she gently placed the blanket upon his shoulders, smiling once again when he shifted closer to the warmth which engulfed him. So childlike, she mused. Cai Wenji had plenty of warm bed sheets in her chambers; Lord Cao Cao saw fit to provide her with plenty. Jia Xu needed that blanket more than her.

He was kind to her.

She wanted to repay him.


End file.
